Farewell!
by Vandalism27
Summary: Naruto sampai di rumahnya sepulang dari tempatnya bekerja. Dan ternyata Sasuke sudah pulang. Tumben, padahal biasanya sang suami pulang larut malam. Tapi … kenapa tingkahnya aneh? / "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Selamanya akan mencintaimu." / Sasu(fem)Naru! One Shoot! Warn inside! DLDR XD


**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya gue. Kalo punya gue, SasuNaru bakalan gue seret ke penghulu terus punya banyak anak :V**

 **.**

 **Farewell! © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : SASU(FEM)NARU, OOC (sudah jelas, ini fanfiksi BUKAN MANGA ASLI), bikin mewek, baper, alur kecepetan, gak jelas, typo(s), dan seabrek kekurangan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Naruto sampai di rumahnya sepulang dari tempatnya bekerja. Dan ternyata Sasuke sudah pulang. Tumben, padahal biasanya sang suami pulang larut malam. Tapi … kenapa tingkahnya aneh?**

 **.**

 **Note : Ide tentang Sasuke naksir Naruto itu terinspirasi dari manga** _ **'Junai Tokkou Taichou!'**_ **karya Seino Shuzuru. Sumpah itu manga kocak banget dah! Tapi alur cerita ini berasal dari imajinasi gue sendiri, ya ;)**

 **Oh ya, buat yang diketik pakai italic, berarti flashback masa lalu Sasuke dan Naruto. Semoga nggak bingung, ya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto memperhatikan rintik hujan yang membasahi jendela bus yang ia tumpangi. Wanita itu tersenyum, lalu mengusap-usap jendela yang sedikit berembun itu dengan ujung lengan jaketnya.

Wanita itu menuliskan kata 'SASUKE', 'MENMA', kemudian mengakhirinya dengan gambar 'love' yang melingkari nama kedua lekaki yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ia terkikik, lalu menghapusnya karena merasa tingkahnya seperti seorang gadis remaja.

Padahal dia sudah sepuluh tahun menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Namun rasa cintanya untuk pria itu tak pernah padam, bahkan semakin besar. Cintanya pada Menma juga sangat besar, bahkan dia rela berkorban nyawa untuknya.

Wanita itu meraih gantungan kunci yang tergantung di tasnya. Gantungan kunci itu berbentuk persegi panjang, di dalamnya berisi foto Sasuke dan dirinya sedang tersenyum bahagia, sambil memeluk Uchiha Menma, buah cintanya bersama Sasuke. Bocah yang sekarang berusia delapan tahun itu memiliki wajah yang mirip Naruto, dengan mata birunya yang indah. Rambutnya hitam, seperti rambut ayahnya. Kepribadiannya pun mirip dengan sang ayah, dingin dan tidak terlalu banyak bicara, tapi sangat peduli dan sangat menyayangi keluarganya, terutama sang ibu.

Bocah itu sekarang sedang menginap di rumah pamannya, Uchiha Itachi. Dekat rumah, sih, mungkin sekitar lima belas menit naik mobil. Tapi karena Itachi sangat memanjakan keponakan satu-satunya itu, Menma jadi betah bermain di rumah pamannya.

Naruto menghela napas, lalu meletakkan kembali gantungan kunci itu ketika halte tujuannya sudah terlihat. Wanita cantik itu turun dari bus, lalu mengerang jengkel karena dia lupa membawa payung.

"Aduh! Aku lupa bawa payung!" Naruto mengerang, lalu merogoh tasnya untuk meraih ponsel, "Sial! Bateraiku habis!" Dilemparnya ponsel itu ke dalam tas dengan jengkel.

Naruto meletakkan tasnya di atas kepala, lalu berlari menerobos hujan karena jarak antara halte dan rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh. Mungkin hanya lima menit berjalan kaki.

Naruto menambah kecepatan larinya ketika rumahnya sudah terlihat. Ia memekik kecil ketika kakinya menginjak halaman rumahnya, lalu mengibas-ngibaskan sebagian rambutnya yang basah. Kemudian wanita itu merogoh tasnya untuk membuka pintu yang terkunci. Suaminya belum pulang kerja, biasanya ia pulang menjelang tengah malam.

Naruto memutar kuncinya sebanyak dua kali, lalu membukanya. Wanita itu mengernyit ketika mendengar suara televisi dari ruang keluarga, "Siapa?" gumam wanita itu. "Jangan-jangan … pencuri?!"

Naruto mengendap, mengintip siapa kiranya yang berada di dalam rumahnya. Wanita itu menghela napasnya ketika menyadari ternyata Sasuke yang sedang menonton televisi itu.

"Sasuke, kau sudah pulang?" Naruto menyapa. Wanita itu melepaskan jaketnya lalu meletakkannya sembarangan di atas sofa kulit warna hitam.

Sasuke menoleh, "Ya. Aku pulang lebih awal." Jawabnya. "Kau kehujanan? Tidak bawa payung?"

"Tidak."

"Lain kali jangan lupa bawa payung. Lihat, kau kehujanan." Sasuke merentangkan sebelah tangannya, "Sini, duduk di sini." Kata Sasuke. Pria itu menepuk bagian kosong di antara pahanya.

Kening Naruto berkerut, tumben Sasuke bersikap begini? Tetapi akhirnya Naruto menurut juga. Sudah lama ia dan Sasuke tidak bermesraan di ruang keluarga seperti ini, terutama semenjak kehadiran Menma.

Naruto duduk di depan Sasuke. Pria itu lantas mengalungkan lengannya, melingkari tubuh sang istri. "Bajumu basah, rambutmu juga. Jangan sampai kau sakit. Jaga kesehatanmu." Sasuke berkata sambil mencium pelipis sang istri dengan sayang.

Naruto terkikik, "Tumben sekali kau perhatian padaku? Kau habis makan apa?"

"Hanya ingin melakukannya. Mumpung Menma di rumah Itachi."

Naruto menyandarkan belakang kepalanya di bahu Sasuke, lalu memejamkan matanya. Sudah lama dia tidak begini. Dulu sebelum kelahiran Menma, Naruto sering bermanja-manja pada suaminya. Tetapi semenjak menjadi ibu, Naruto jarang bersikap manja lagi.

"Naru …" panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?"

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya, "Kau ingat tidak, waktu kita pertama kali bertemu? Waktu itu aku kesal sekali padamu." Katanya. Pria itu kembali mencium pelipis Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, "Tentu saja aku ingat. Waktu itu aku konyol sekali, ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kyaaaa!"_

 _Naruto menoleh kaget ketika mendengar teriakan Ino, sahabatnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kereta. Kereta tidak terlalu penuh, tetapi karena tempat duduknya terisi semua, mereka terpaksa berdiri._

" _Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Naruto._

" _Orang itu meremas bokongku, Naru!" Ino menunjuk seseorang di sisi sebelah kiri gerbong kereta, dekat pintu masuk. "Aku sempat melihat dia langsung lari kesana ketika aku teriak! Pasti dia pelakunya!"_

 _Mata Naruto melotot marah. Amarahnya menggelegak, seolah membakar dadanya. Gadis manis berambut pirang itu berjalan mendekati pria yang tadi ditunjuk Ino._

 _Naruto berjalan dengan gagah, tanpa rasa takut. Menurutnya, pelaku pelecehan itu wajib diberi hukuman, minimal mencabuti rambutnya sampai botak. Apa mereka tidak ingat saudari, anak perempuan atau istri di rumah? Mereka kan juga wanita! Apa mereka bisa terima kalau salah satu dari anggota keluarganya dilecehkan pria lain?!_

" _Heh, kau! Dasar pantat ayam tukang raba bokong!"_

 _ **BUAGH!**_

 _Naruto melayangkan tinjunya, mengenai hidung mancung pria itu. Korban keganasan tinju Naruto itu pun jatuh tersungkur menabrak dinding kereta._

 _Beberapa orang di dalam kereta berteriak kaget, karena ada adegan kekerasan di depan mata mereka. Naruto mencengkeram kerah kemeja orang itu yang ternoda darah. Darah yang berasal dari hidungnya itu juga menetes ke tangan Naruto._

 _Ditariknya kerah kemeja orang itu agar dia berdiri tegak, "Dasar pantat ayam–"_

" _Naru! Hentikan!" Ino menahan tangan Naruto yang sedang mencengkeram kemeja pria itu, "Kau salah orang, Bodoh! Pelakunya lari ke sebelah sana!" Ino menunjuk seorang pria paruh baya bertubuh tambun yang sedang berusaha menerobos penumpang kereta, "Mampus, mati aku!"_

 _Naruto tertegun, "Salah orang?" beonya. Kepala pirang itu berputar cepat. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat seorang pemuda tampan, mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar salah orang. "Ups, maaf." Katanya, sambil melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya. Naruto tertawa canggung, lalu menepuk-nepuk bagian bahu seragam pemuda itu seolah mengusir debu._

 _Ino menarik tangan Naruto lalu menyeretnya sejauh lima meter, "Kau bodoh, hah?! Kau cari mati?!" desisnya. Gadis itu melirik takut-takut ke balik punggungnya, lalu kepalanya berputar dengan cepat menatap wajah Naruto._

" _Kau kenapa, sih?"_

 _Ino memukul lengan Naruto, "Kenapa, kenapa! Dia itu Uchiha Sasuke! Berandalan sekolah yang hobinya berkelahi! Kau ingin dihajar olehnya?!"_

 _Mata biru Naruto terbelalak kaget, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Gadis itu menahan napas ketika menyadari tatapan Sasuke padanya. Dingin, tajam dan menakutkan._

 _Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang berandalan sekolah yang hobinya mencari keributan. Menurut gossip, Sasuke adalah berandalan yang kejam dan tak pandang bulu. Naruto juga pernah dengar, konon katanya Sasuke ini pernah menghajar dua puluh anak dari sekolah lain seorang diri, tanpa terluka sedikit pun. Naruto memang pernah mendengar desas-desus tentang Sasuke, tetapi belum pernah bertemu secara langsung. Mana dia tahu kalau Uchiha Sasuke satu kereta dengannya!_

 _Naruto meneguk ludahnya. 'Mati aku' gumamnya dalam hati._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pffftttt!" Naruto menutup mulutnya, tawanya nyaris menyembur ketika mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang suami. "Pantat ayam tukang raba bokong!" Naruto kembali terkikik ketika mengingat sebutannya untuk Sasuke.

"Kau itu … bisa-bisanya menyebutku seperti itu. Padahal aku tidak pernah menyentuh bokong gadis manapun sebelumnya, selain bokongmu, tentu saja."

Naruto mengelus lengan Sasuke, "Aku kan tidak tahu kalau bukan kau pelakunya. Aku pikir yang ditunjuk Ino itu kau, ternyata pria gemuk yang berdiri di sebelahmu."

Sasuke tertawa pelan, ia lalu meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala sang istri. "Dan yang lebih konyol lagi, aku malah jatuh cinta padamu gara-gara kau meninjuku. Sejak saat itu, kadang aku bertanya-tanya, jangan-jangan aku ini seorang masokis?"

Naruto tertawa mendengar ucapan suaminya. Dia juga tidak menyangka berandalan di sekolahnya yang terkenal tampan itu bisa jatuh cinta padanya, gadis biasa-biasa saja. "Kau itu sadis, tahu! Bukan masokis!" canda Naruto, membuat sang suami tersenyum.

"Apa kau ingat kejadian setelah pertemuan ajaib itu?"

"Tentu saja!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia hampir mencapai gerbang sekolah. Gadis itu menegang, ketika menyadari kehadiran orang yang sangat ingin dia hindari. Uchiha Sasuke dan gengnya._

 _Di sana, di dekat gerbang, Sasuke berdiri sambil bersandar pada tembok sekolah. Tangan pemuda itu ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Di sebelah Sasuke, ada seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi besar dan kekar, dengan wajah yang menyeramkan. Kalau tidak salah namanya Juugo. Lalu di sebelah Juugo, ada seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil tetapi wajahnya manis–Naruto bahkan mengira dia seorang gadis kalau tidak melihat dia pakai celana–bernama Suigetsu._

 _Gadis itu meneguk ludahnya, lalu kakinya melangkah mundur ke belakang sambil berharap Sasuke tidak melihatnya. Naruto akan lewat jalur belakang. Sedikit berbahaya sebenarnya, karena di sana juga banyak kakak kelas yang suka berbuat onar. Tapi setidaknya, Naruto tidak punya urusan dengan mereka. Dia bisa lewat sana dengan mudah._

 _Tepat ketika Naruto hendak berbalik, Sasuke melihatnya. Naruto terlonjak, lalu tanpa aba-aba dia berlari kencang menghindari Sasuke yang sialnya malah mengejar dirinya. Naruto menoleh ke belakang, lalu memekik ketika kedua teman Naruto juga ikut mengejar di belakang Sasuke._

 _Gadis itu berbelok di ujung jalan, lalu bersembunyi di semak-semak. Naruto menahan napasnya ketika Sasuke dan teman-temannya berhenti, memperhatikan sekitar karena Naruto telah lenyap dari pandangan._

 _Sasuke memerintahkan Juugo berlari ke sebelah kanan, Suigetsu disuruh berjaga di depan gerbang. Sementara Sasuke berlari lurus ke depan._

 _Naruto menghembuskan napas lega ketika orang-orang aneh itu telah pergi. Naruto merangkak lalu keluar dari semak-semak. Gadis itu menepuk bagian depan seragamnya dan juga lututnya yang kotor karena debu. Naruto berjalan sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, berjaga siapa tahu Sasuke atau kedua temannya muncul._

 _Gadis itu berlari menuju ke pagar belakang sekolahnya. Langkahnya sempat terhenti ketika dilihatnya beberapa orang kakak kelas sedang berkumpul disana. Naruto menarik napasnya, lalu dihembuskan dengan keras. "Tidak apa. Mereka tidak menggigit, Naru! Jangan takut!" Naruto melangkah, memberanikan dirinya melewati gerombolan kakak kelas itu._

" _Eh? Ada gadis manis lewat sini. Mau kemana? Ayo sini, aku akan mengantarmu."_

" _Hai, cantik!"_

" _Suuuiiitttt! Siapa namanya? Manis sekali."_

 _Naruto berusaha menulikan pendengarannya dari celetukan kakak kelasnya yang menurutnya tidak bermutu, "Permisi," Naruto berkata pada seorang kakak kelas yang berdiri menghadang langkahnya._

" _Kau manis sekali. Boleh kenalan, tidak? Nomor ponselmu berapa?"_

 _Naruto menggeram kesal dalam hati, tetapi berusaha tersenyum manis, "Maaf, boleh aku lewat, Senpai?" Naruto menggenggam erat tali ranselnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya. Sudah cukup dia mencari masalah dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan berandalan yang lainnya!_

" _Waaah~ Sombongnya~ Aku kan hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu. Siapa namamu–eh?" Pemuda yang merupakan kakak kelas Naruto itu terdiam ketika ada seorang pemuda lainnya merangkul bahu Naruto. "Sasuke-san?"_

 _Naruto membeku. Ia yang awalnya hendak protes karena ada yang berani merangkulnya, mendadak bungkam ketika didengarnya suara berat Sasuke, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Berani sekali kau menggoda pacarku?" kata Sasuke, sambil merangkul bahu Naruto._

" _Eeeeeh?!" Seruan itu tidak hanya berasal dari Naruto, tapi seluruh kakak kelas yang berada di sana._

 _Pemuda yang tadi menggoda Naruto meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam, "Maafkan aku, Sasuke-san! Aku tidak tahu kalau gadis ini adalah pacarmu!" Dia menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk lewat dengan gaya yang berlebihan. "Silahkan, Sasuke-san!"_

 _Sasuke mendengus, lalu berjalan tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya di bahu Naruto. Gadis itu hanya diam sambil mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke. Sepertinya dia masih shock._

 _Padahal Sasuke masih kelas satu, tetapi entah mengapa seluruh berandalan di sekolah itu takluk padanya. Takut, mungkin? Mengingat reputasi sang Uchiha yang sudah buruk bahkan semenjak dia duduk di bangku SMP._

" _Lepas!" Naruto memberontak, berusaha melepaskan lengan Sasuke yang melingkar di bahunya. "Lepaskan aku, Pantat Ayam Mesum!"_

" _Hei, hei. Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu dari berandalan mesum itu, tapi kau malah mengataiku mesum? Apa kau tidak tahu caranya berterima kasih?"_

" _Kau–!"_

" _Sssshhhh," Sasuke membungkam bibir Naruto dengan satu jarinya, "Jangan memberontak, kalau kau tidak ingin aku laporkan ke polisi. Kau tidak lihat ini?" Sasuke menunjuk hidungnya yang berplester putih, "Aku bisa saja melaporkanmu atas tuduhan penganiayaan. Disana banyak saksi mata yang bisa memberatkanmu."_

 _Naruto menggigit bibirnya, "A-apakah masih sakit?" Naruto meringis ngilu melihat hidung Sasuke, "Aku kan sudah minta maaf?"_

" _Minta maaf saja tidak cukup! Kau harus menjadi pacarku kalau kau tidak ingin aku laporkan ke polisi!"_

" _Eh, t-tapi–!" Belum sempat Naruto mengatakan keberatannya, Sasuke sudah menyeretnya. Pemuda itu mengantarkan Naruto sampai ke kelasnya, dan itu menyebabkan kehebohan di seluruh sekolah._

 _Sejak saat itu, hidup Naruto tak pernah sama. Berandalan yang terkenal kuat dan sadis itu seakan menandai Naruto sebagai miliknya. Seluruh murid di sekolah, baik murid biasa saja maupun yang paling bandel sekalipun, takut pada Naruto!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Naruto-san! Selamat pagi!"_

 _Murid-murid berandalan anak buah Sasuke itu benar-benar menguji kesabaran Naruto. Mereka berjejer di dekat gerbang sekolah, lalu ketika Naruto memasuki gerbang, mereka semua membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam._

" _Berhenti melakukan itu! Dasar bodoh!" Naruto berteriak frustasi. Sudah satu minggu seperti ini terus. Gadis itu sudah tidak tahan!_

 _Sasuke merangkul bahu Naruto dari belakang, "Sudah, biarkan saja. Mereka tahu kalau kau milikku, jadi tak akan ada yang berani mengganggumu."_

 _Naruto mendengus kesal. Disentaknya tangan Sasuke yang bertengger di bahunya, "Siapa yang milikmu?! Sembarangan!" Gadis itu pun meninggalkan Sasuke yang menyeringai._

 _Sudah satu minggu semenjak Sasuke menyatakan pada seluruh penghuni sekolah kalau dia adalah pacarnya. Perlakukan mereka semua pun berubah drastis. Ketika Naruto mengantri di kantin, mereka akan berhamburan lalu memberikan gadis itu kesempatan untuk mendapatkan makanannya lebih dulu, tanpa perlu mengantri._

 _Apalagi kalau ada Sasuke yang mengawasi gadis itu, beberapa murid laki-laki menawarkan bantuan untuk membawakan nampan Naruto, atau pun memberikannya jalan menuju ke kursi dimana Sasuke sedang menunggunya sambil bersedekap._

" _Naru, sebenarnya Sasuke kenapa, sih? Kenapa satu sekolah jadi bersikap aneh padamu?" Ino bertanya ketika mereka sedang olahraga._

 _Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku ingin pindah sekolah, Ino." Rengeknya._

" _Biaya pindah sekolah mahal, Naru. Dan lagi, kenapa kau tidak menolak saja untuk jadi pacarnya? Cuma pacar bohongan, kan? Sepertinya dia hanya ingin bermain-main saja denganmu."_

 _Gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu menghela napas, "Aku tidak bisa menolak, Ino. Dia akan melaporkan aku ke polisi kalau aku berani menolak."_

" _Maafkan aku, Naru. Ini semua gara-gara aku."_

" _Kau itu bicara apa? Ini salahku sendiri karena aku tidak bisa menahan tanganku." Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir hawa panas, ia sedang olahraga di tengah cuaca yang cukup terik. "Tapi, Ino. Aku heran, tahu dari mana dia namaku, kelasku, bahkan nomor teleponku?"_

 _Ino tertawa kecil, "Dia kan punya banyak anak buah di sini! Tidak heran. Hal-hal remeh begitu bisa dengan mudah didapatkannya!"_

" _Naruto-san!" Obrolan Ino dan Naruto terhenti, lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pemuda dengan tubuh berisi dan montok berlari ke arah mereka dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Siapa dia?_

" _Naruto-san," Pemuda itu kembali memanggil setelah berdiri di depan Naruto dan Ino yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan. Masih dengan napas tersengal, dia menyerahkan sebotol jus jeruk untuk Naruto, "Ini," katanya._

 _Kening Naruto berkerut, "Ini … untukku?" tanyanya dengan ragu._

" _Ya, Ini dari Sasuke-san. Dia bilang hari ini kau ada pelajaran olahraga, dan pasti kau haus. Lalu Sasuke-san menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini padamu. Minumlah, selagi masih dingin."_

" _Ehem!" Ino berdehem._

 _Naruto cemberut, tapi menerima botol itu, "Kenapa bukan dia yang memberikannya padaku?"_

 _Pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya yang lembap karena keringat, "Sasuke-san sedang dihukum, dia ketahuan berkelahi di belakang sekolah," katanya, "Kalau begitu aku permisi, Naruto-san," Dia tersenyum pada Naruto dan Ino, lalu pemuda tambun tanpa nama itu pun berlari pergi._

 _Naruto menatap punggung lebar pemuda itu dengan kening berkerut._

" _Ehem!" Lagi-lagi Ino berdehem._

" _Apa?!"_

 _Bibir pink itu menyeringai jahil, "Jadi kau berharap Sasuke yang mengantarkan minuman itu, ya? Hmmm … apa ini berarti kau suka padanya?"_

" _Sembarangan! Dia itu mengancam akan melaporkanku pada polisi atas tuduhan penganiayaan kalau aku tidak mau jadi pacarnya!"_

 _Alis Ino terangkat sebelah, "Masa sih?" tanyanya, "Jadi kau terpaksa? Ah, yang benar?"_

 _Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, pipi gadis manis itu malah memerah walaupun samar, "… benar, kok!" jawabnya sedikit ragu._

 _Ino terus menggoda Naruto sampai pelajaran olahraga itu berakhir. Naruto menghela napas lega ketika Sasuke sama sekali tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya di kelas Naruto. Padahal biasanya, pemuda itu akan muncul di kelas Naruto–karena mereka beda kelas–lalu mengajak Naruto untuk ke kantin bersama._

 _Tetapi … entah mengapa, Naruto malah merasakan ada yang kurang tanpa kehadiran pemuda pembuat onar itu. Benar-benar aneh …_

 _Ketika pulang sekolah tiba, Naruto memukul dahinya sendiri ketika di luar hujan deras, tetapi dia tidak membawa payung. Naruto menunggu dengan cemas, karena hari sudah mulai gelap tetapi hujan tak kunjung reda._

 _Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa Naruto nekat menerobos hujan. Gadis itu mengangkat tasnya, untuk melindungi kepalanya dari air hujan. Baru saja Naruto hendak melangkah, gadis itu memekik ketika ada seseorang menahan lengannya._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan menerobos hujan, nanti kau sakit."_

 _Kedua alis Naruto terangkat, "Sasuke? Kau masih di sekolah? Aku kira kau sudah pulang." Katanya._

 _Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, membuat Naruto salah tingkah. Kadar ketampanan pemuda ini meningkat 50%. "Tentu saja belum, kau kan masih di sekolah. Aku mengawasimu sejak tadi, tahu."_

" _O-oh."_

" _Kau mau pulang? Naik apa?"_

" _Hmm, iya. Aku naik bus."_

 _Sasuke meraih tasnya, lalu menarik sebuah payung warna ungu. Naruto menahan tawanya melihat warna ungu sama sekali tidak cocok untuk Sasuke, "Ini payung punya ibuku, jangan tertawa!" Sasuke memperingatkan, tetapi pemuda itu juga ikut tertawa kecil._

 _Sasuke membuka payung itu, lalu menutupi kepala Naruto dengan payungnya. Dia menarik tubuh Naruto untuk mendekat, berlindung di bawah payung ungu itu bersamanya. Kemudian mereka meninggalkan area sekolah._

 _Naruto mencengkeram erat tali tasnya. Aneh, dadanya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ada apa ini?_

 _Naruto melirik Sasuke yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Lengan mereka menempel, dan itu memberikan rasa hangat yang aneh. Padahal cuaca sedang dingin karena hujan. Mata biru gadis itu juga melirik payung yang dipegang Sasuke. Payung itu memang menutupi tubuh mereka, namun Sasuke sengaja mencondongkan payung itu ke arah Naruto agar gadis itu tidak kebasahan. Naruto merasa dadanya ingin meledak._

 _Mereka berhenti di halte dekat sekolah. Sasuke mengarahkan Naruto agar gadis itu tidak terkena air hujan, lalu menutup payungnya._

 _Sasuke mengangsurkan payung itu pada Naruto, "Ini, bawalah. Nanti pakai lagi ketika turun di halte tujuanmu."_

" _Kau tidak pakai payung? Nanti kau kehujanan."_

 _Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Kau tidak lihat warna payung ini? Ini payung untukmu. Aku sengaja membawanya, berjaga-jaga saja kalau kau lupa bawa payung. Ini, bawalah." Kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan payung itu di tangan Naruto._

" _Oh, terima kasih kalau begitu."_

" _Hn."_

 _Hening setelahnya. Mereka menunggu bus dalam diam. Naruto memeluk tubuhnya, gadis itu kedinginan karena dia tidak membawa jaket. Dia tak tahu kalau suhu bakal sedingin ini. Naruto menoleh ketika dirasakannya sesuatu membungkus tubuh mungilnya._

 _Sasuke menyampirkan jaket yang dipakainya ke tubuh Naruto, "Dingin, ya? Pakai jaketku."_

" _Tapi … kau tidak kedinginan?"_

" _Tidak akan. Pakailah."_

" _Kenapa kau baik sekali padaku?"_

 _Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau kan pacarku?"_

 _Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia merapatkan jaket Sasuke yang membungkus tubuhnya, lalu menunduk. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Sial, sepertinya Naruto terlalu banyak makan micin, imajinasinya melayang kemana-mana._

 _Bus yang ditunggu pun terlihat di kejauhan._

 _Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke, "Mm, itu–busku sudah terlihat, kau naik bus juga?"_

" _Tidak."_

" _Lalu?"_

 _Sasuke menepuk kepala Naruto, "Aku naik motor. Aku hanya menemanimu di sini. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengantarmu pulang naik motorku, tapi sedang hujan. Aku tidak ingin pacarku sakit." Jelasnya. Sepertinya pemuda itu tidak suka memakai jas hujan._

 _Sekali lagi, wajah Naruto memanas mendengarnya. Gadis itu segera melompat masuk ke dalam bus setelah membungkuk seraya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke. Ketika Naruto duduk dengan aman di dalam bus, dia menoleh ke halte, dan tatapan mereka bertemu._

 _Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya pada Naruto sebagai salam perpisahan, dan gadis itu pun tidak sanggup menahan senyumnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto tersenyum begitu manis pada Sasuke._

 _Bus itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, meninggalkan halte itu._

 _Sementara itu, Sasuke terdiam di halte sambil memandangi bus yang membawa Naruto pergi, "Sial," umpatnya. Tangan pemuda itu terangkat, menyentuh dadanya, "Senyumnya manis sekali, aku jadi deg-degan."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Naruto menoleh ketika salah seorang teman sekelasnya memanggilnya, memberitahukan kalau sang penguasa sekolah berdiri di depan kelas untuk menjemput Naruto. Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, bahkan mengabaikan Ino yang menggodanya._

 _Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang bersandar di dekat pintu kelasnya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya._

" _Waktunya makan siang, Babe." Kata Sasuke. Pemuda itu melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Naruto, menggiringnya ke kantin bersama Suigetsu dan Juugo._

 _Naruto tidak banyak protes. Dia sudah capek melawan Sasuke. Toh perlawanannya selalu berakhir sia-sia, jadi lebih baik menurut saja dari pada buang-buang tenaga._

 _Naruto mendengus geli melihat tingkah manusia-manusia di sekolah ini. Ketika mereka melihat rombongan Sasuke muncul di kantin, ada-ada saja tingkahnya, ada yang menyingkir, ada yang terdiam seperti patung, bahkan beberapa gadis menatap genit. Well, Wajah Sasuke dan gengnya memang tidak jelek. Tapi sikap seperti itu sungguh berlebihan, padahal mereka cuma lewat. Eh, tidak juga, sih._

" _Hei, minggir! Pacarku lapar, dia mau makan!" Sasuke menggertak seorang pemuda yang sedang mengantri._

 _Pemuda itu berbalik sekilas, lalu kembali melanjutkan obrolannya dengan bibi penjual makanan. Dia mengacuhkan Sasuke. Terang saja pemuda berambut hitam itu tersulut emosinya. Tidak ada yang berani mengabaikannya!_

 _Sasuke mencengkeram bahu pemuda itu, "Kau mengabaikan aku? Pura-pura tuli? Ah, bagaimana kalau aku membuatmu tuli betulan?" Sasuke menebar ancaman. Tetapi pemuda itu tidak mengindahkan ancaman itu._

" _Lepas! Bisa antri, tidak? Kau ini seperti anak SD saja."_

 _Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, bersiap hendak menyeret pemuda itu tetapi Naruto menahan lengannya. "Cukup, Sasuke! Biarkan dia menyelesaikan pesanannya, kita bisa menunggu!" kata Naruto. Dia tidak ingin ada keributan._

" _Tapi–"_

" _Kau begitu aku kembali ke kelas saja! Terserah kalau kau mau berkelahi! Aku tidak suka ada perkelahian di depan mataku!" Naruto memutar tubuhnya, tapi Sasuke buru-buru menahan lengannya._

" _Ck!" Pemuda itu berdecak, "Terserah kau sajalah!" kata Sasuke._

 _Diam-diam Naruto tersenyum. Biarpun Sasuke ini pemaksa, tapi kalau dia pikirkan baik-baik, Sasuke selalu menuruti apapun perkataan Naruto. Biar sajalah, asalkan Sasuke tidak berbuat kasar padanya, Naruto tak ambil pusing._

 _Selesai makan di kantin, Naruto segera kembali ke kelas, begitupun Sasuke. Awalnya pemuda itu hendak membolos bersama Suigetsu dan Juugo, tapi ketika Naruto berkata padanya kalau dia tidak suka punya pacar yang suka membolos, secara mengejutkan pemuda itu membatalkan niatnya untuk membolos._

 _Tuh, kan? Sasuke menurut padanya. Diam-diam Naruto merasa bangga._

 _Hari sudah sore ketika Naruto keluar dari sekolah, hendak pulang ke rumahnya. Ketika dia berjalan menuju ke halte bus, Naruto mendengar suara motor sport mendekat, lalu berhenti di depannya._

 _Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika pengemudi motor itu menoleh padanya, lalu membuka kaca helmnya. "Sasuke?" gumam Naruto._

" _Yo! Naiklah, aku ajak kau ke suatu tempat! Mumpung hari sedang cerah."_

 _Naruto terdiam. Dia memperhatikan motor sport milik Sasuke. Motor besar berwarna merah itu pasti sangat mahal … eh, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Kalau dia naik motor, otomatis dia akan menempel pada punggung Sasuke, kan?_

" _Kenapa diam?"_

" _Eh? Oh, tidak apa-apa." Kata Naruto, sedikit gelagapan, "Memang kita mau kemana?"_

" _Naik saja, nanti kau akan tahu. Cepatlah!" Sasuke berkata sok misterius._

 _Naruto mengangguk, lalu berusaha menaiki motor besar itu. Sedikit susah naik motor besar begini jika pakai rok pendek, karena pahamu akan terlihat dengan jelas. Melihat itu, Sasuke melepas jaketnya lalu menyuruh Naruto untuk mengikatnya di pinggang gadis itu sehingga paha mulus sang pacar tidak terlihat orang lain._

 _Mereka berkendara membelah jalanan kota dengan kecepatan sedang. Aneh, bukankah lelaki macam Sasuke ini suka ngebut di jalanan, ya?_

 _Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mereka tiba di tujuan. Ternyata, Sasuke mengajaknya ke Bukit Bintang._

 _Bukit Bintang adalah sebuah dataran tinggi yang terletak di daerah pinggiran Kota Konoha. Di bukit itu, mereka bisa melihat lampu-lampu jalanan di pusat kota, berkerlap-kerlip dengan indah di kejauhan. Tapi bagian yang paling asyik adalah, mereka bisa melihat bintang dengan jelas, karena di daerah itu tidak sepadat pusat kota. Tetapi karena hari masih sore, mereka tidak bisa melihat bintang-bintang itu._

" _Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?" tanya Naruto._

" _Sedang ingin saja." Kata Sasuke. "Saat malam tiba, pemandangan di sini jauh lebih bagus. Tapi karena belum gelap, kau lihat lampu-lampunya saja, ya."_

 _Naruto tidak menjawab. Gadis itu memandang satu titik di kejauhan, kemudian menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang selama ini membuatnya penasaran, "Sasuke, kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah aku ini pacarmu? Kau bahkan baik sekali padaku, padahal kata orang-orang kau ini sadis."_

" _Apa maksudnya bersikap seolah-olah kau pacarku? Kau itu memang pacarku! Dan … ya, aku memang terkadang kejam pada musuhku, tidak kenal ampun, tapi sejahat-jahatnya aku, aku tak akan tega memukul pacarku sendiri. Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali."_

" _Loh, jadi kita ini pacar betulan? Aku pikir kau cuma main-main!" Kata Naruto. "Kau bahkan mengancam akan melaporkan aku ke kantor polisi!"_

 _Sasuke tertawa. Tawa yang benar-benar lepas, Naruto sampai bengong melihatnya. "Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama! Aku ini benar-benar menyukaimu, tahu. Aku sengaja mengancammu agar kau mau menjadi pacarku." Kata Sasuke._

" _Apa? K-kau menyukaiku? Sejak kapan?"_

" _Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."_

 _Kening Naruto berkerut, "Bukannya waktu itu aku memukulmu? Bagaimana bisa kau menyukaiku?"_

" _Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku tidak pernah dipukul perempuan sebelumnya. Aku selalu kepikiran ekspresi wajahmu ketika selesai meninjuku, kau terlihat menakutkan, tetapi manis di saat bersamaan. Lalu ketika kau ketakutan melihat wajahku yang berdarah-darah, aku menyadari sesuatu. Ku rasa aku menyukaimu."_

" _Kau yakin?"_

 _Sasuke mengangguk, "Tentu saja! Untuk apa aku mempedulikanmu selama ini kalau aku tidak suka padamu?" Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan, "Aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan gadis manapun sebelumnya, kau yang pertama."_

 _ **Blush!**_

 _Pipi Naruto memerah. Padahal Sasuke mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan santai, seolah semua itu bukan masalah. Tapi entah mengapa, terasa begitu manis._

" _Wajahmu merah, kau baik-baik saja? Dingin, ya? Mau pulang sekarang?"_

 _Naruto menggeleng, "A–" Dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi kemudian gadis itu menutup wajahnya sambil memekik kecil, "–Kata-katamu membuatku malu, bodoh!"_

 _Sasuke tersenyum, lalu membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Sasuke menyandarkan dagunya di atas puncak kepala Naruto, "Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu, Naruto. Kau gadis pertama yang aku sukai."_

 _Dada Naruto menghangat. Sepertinya … dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Sasuke. Dia ingat bagaimana jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat ketika Sasuke menggandengnya, melindunginya dari hujan, bahkan hanya duduk diam sambil memandanginya._

 _Aneh memang. Tapi, bukankah cinta memang aneh?_

 _Sasuke mengurai pelukannya. Dia menangkup wajah Naruto, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis itu. Naruto tidak menolak, dia memejamkan matanya ketika bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya._

 _Bukit Bintang menjadi saksi bisu ciuman pertama Sasuke dan Naruto._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Naru, kalau ada orang yang bersikap aneh di sekitarmu, segera jauhi dia. Lalu segera telepon aku. Kau mengerti?" Sasuke berkata pada suatu siang yang panas._

 _Mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah, menikmati makan siang buatan Naruto. Mereka tidak makan di kantin karena setelah adegan cium-mencium di Bukit Bintang itu, Naruto memutuskan akan menjadi pacar yang baik untuk Sasuke. Dia membuatkan bekal untuk pacar tersayang._

" _Memang kenapa?"_

" _Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali yang mencari masalah denganku. Kalau kau pulang terlalu sore, jangan naik bus. Tunggu di sekolah atau di tempat manapun yang menurutmu aman, lalu telepon aku. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."_

" _Oh, baiklah." Kata Naruto, "Tapi kan aku tidak ada urusan dengan mereka?"_

" _Memang, tapi kau kan pacarku. Mereka bisa saja menggunakan cara licik seperti menyekapmu dan sebagainya."_

 _Naruto mengangguk dalam diam. Sepertinya ini resiko yang harus ditanggungnya sebagai pacar seorang_ Banchou _._

(* _Banchou_ = boss di sekolah, pemimpin berandalan gitu. Biasanya yang paling kuat dalam adu fisik/berkelahi. Begitu sih yang aku baca di komik-komik bertema berandalan sekolah).

 _Sore itu, Naruto terpaksa pulang pukul enam sore karena gurunya memberikan kelas tambahan. Naruto bukanlah murid yang pandai, jadi dia terpaksa mengikuti kelas tambahan itu._

 _Hari sudah mulai gelap. Naruto berjalan beriringan bersama teman-temannya menuju ke halte bus. Ada Ino juga. Mereka sibuk mengobrol sampai ada satu anak laki-laki mengendarai motor, mendatangi mereka dengan wajah pucat._

" _Naruto-san!" Pemuda itu menghentikan motornya, lalu menghampiri Naruto, "Gawat!"_

" _Siapa kau? Apanya yang gawat?"_

 _Pemuda itu meremas rambutnya, "Sasuke-san! Dia kalah dalam perkelahian dan sekarang sedang sekarat! Dia memanggil namamu terus-terusan! Ayo, ke tempatnya sekarang! Dia membutuhkanmu!"_

 _Naruto terkesiap, lalu tanpa berpikir dia melompat ke motor laki-laki itu. "Bawa aku ke tempat Sasuke sekarang!"_

 _Selang beberapa menit setelah Naruto pergi bersama laki-laki itu, Sasuke muncul di halte. Pemuda itu turun dari motor sambil menentang helmnya. Dia bertanya pada Ino yang sedang duduk di halte bersama dengan anak perempuan lainnya, tetapi Naruto tak ada di sana._

 _Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya ketika Ino melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Mana Naruto? Dia belum pulang, kan? Ku dengar kalian ada kelas tambahan?" tanyanya pada Ino._

" _Loh? Aku baik-baik saja? Katanya kau sekarat?"_

" _Hah? Apa maksudmu?"_

 _Kening Ino berkerut semakin dalam, "Tadi ada seorang pemuda datang kemari, dia bilang kau sedang sekarat karena kalah dalam perkelahian. Naruto pergi bersama pemuda itu!"_

 _Sasuke menatap Ino dengan tampang bingung. Sekarat? Siapa yang sekarat? Tadi dia ada di markas, berkumpul bersama teman-temannya sambil menunggu Naruto selesai mengikuti kelas tambahan. Dia tidak berkelahi dengan siapapun._

 _Kemudian Sasuke menyadari sesuatu._ "FUCK!" _Sasuke menghantamkan helm yang ditentengnya pada besi halte, membuat gadis-gadis itu menjerit ketakutan. "Dasar manusia-manusia tolol! Aku akan membunuh mereka semua kalau berani menyakiti pacarku!" teriak Sasuke, entah pada siapa._

 _Pemuda itu kemudian naik ke motornya, memakai helmnya kemudian menggas motornya dengan kasar. Motor besar itu membelah jalanan dengan kecepatan tinggi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Naruto mengerang. Dia membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Hidung gadis itu mengerut ketika mencium bau tidak enak. Apek dan pengap._

 _Mata Naruto terbuka lebar ketika menyadari dia berada di tempat asing. Sebuah tempat yang tidak terawat dan sangat berantakan. Kedua tangannya terikat, tetapi kakinya tidak. Di mana dia? Bukankah tadi dia mengikuti seorang anak buah Sasuke, kemudian diajak masuk ke gedung terbengkalai tempat Sasuke sekarat. Kemudian … apa? Naruto tidak ingat apa-apa lagi setelahnya._

" _Oh, sudah sadar rupanya." Sebuah suara berat membuat Naruto mendongak. Kening gadis itu berkerut ketika menyadari ia tidak kenal pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah imut itu. Suaranya berat, agak tidak cocok dengan wajahnya. Siapa dia?_

" _Siapa, kau?" Naruto bertanya. Gadis itu berdehem karena suaranya terdengar parau._

" _Aku? Aku hanya seseorang yang sangat membenci pacarmu, Uchiha Sasuke." Kata pemuda itu, "Ngomong-ngomong, perkenalkan, aku Sasori."_

 _Naruto kembali mengingat perkataan Sasuke siang tadi. Bodoh! Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena termakan omongan pemuda asing tadi!_

" _Aku tidak perlu tahu siapa namamu!" kata Naruto. Dia berusaha bersikap berani, meskipun dia luar biasa takut, "Lagi pula Sasuke tidak akan datang kemari! Dia bukan orang bodoh yang gampang tertipu trik kampungan semacam ini!"_

 _Sasori pura-pura terkejut mendengar kata-kata Naruto, "Oh, benarkah? Yah, kita lihat saja nanti."_

 _ **BRAK!**_

 _Naruto terlonjak ketika pintu di belakang Sasori ditendang oleh seseorang hingga terlepas dari engselnya. Mata biru gadis itu membelalak. Sasuke berdiri di sana!_

 _Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu terlihat berantakan. Beberapa kancing seragamnya terlepas, memperlihatkan otot absnya. Ada darah di sudut bibirnya. Ekspresi wajahnya dingin dan terlihat mengerikan. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto melihat sorot mata Sasuke yang seperti itu, seolah dia siap membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Sorot mata ini berbeda dengan ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu di kereta. Yang ini terlihat jauh lebih … mengerikan._

" _Jadi kau, yang berani menyentuh pacarku?" kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin yang membekukan. Pemuda itu meludahkan darah di mulutnya, lalu matanya bertemu dengan mata Naruto. Pemuda itu menggertakkan giginya ketika melihat Naruto._

 _Dia berjalan mendekati Naruto yang duduk dengan tangan terikat. Tatapan matanya melembut, dia berjongkok lalu mengecup dahi Naruto, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf kalau aku terlalu lama menjemputmu." Kata Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengelus pipi Naruto._

 _Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca, "Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku? Kau yang–hiks–kau yang terluka." Tanpa sadar air mata itu meleleh, membasahi pipi Naruto. Dia tidak habis pikir, Naruto bahkan tidak terluka sedikitpun, justru pemuda itu yang terluka!_

 _Sasuke memeluk Naruto, mengelus punggung gadis itu, "Ssshh, jangan menangis. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini cuma luka kecil saja. Jangan menangis." Katanya._

 _Naruto berusaha menahan isakannya. Dia tidak boleh terlihat cengeng._

 _Sasuke melepaskan ikatan di tangan Naruto, lalu mengelus pergelangan tangan gadis itu yang memerah karena bergesekan dengan tali. "Ayo kita pulang." Kata Sasuke._

" _Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak bisa semudah itu pergi dari sini." Sasori bersuara._

 _Ekspresi lembut Sasuke berubah. Dia menatap Sasori tajam. Dengan lembut, dia memposisikan Naruto di balik tubuh besarnya. "Apa maumu? Aku akan melakukan apapun perintahmu, asalkan gadis ini bisa keluar dari sini tanpa lecet sedikitpun."_

" _Mauku? Hah!" Sasori tertawa keras, seperti orang gila. Dia menepuk tangannya tiga kali, lalu muncul lima orang pemuda berbadan besar. "Kau harus merasakan apa yang dirasakan Deidara, adikku! Kau menghajar adikku hanya karena dia tidak sengaja menyenggol lenganmu! Adikku masuk rumah sakit gara-gara manusia bodoh sepertimu!"_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Kau harus dihajar orang-orang ini, tanpa melawan! Kalau kau berusaha melawan, aku tidak akan segan memukul kepala pacarmu!"_

 _Naruto membelalak, "Tidak! Jangan sakiti pacarku!" Teriaknya._

 _Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto, "Tidak apa, pukulan orang-orang ini tidak akan menyakitiku." Katanya, "Tunggulah di sini, lalu tutup matamu. Kau tidak suka melihat perkelahian, kan?"_

" _Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!"_

" _Naru!"_

 _Naruto terdiam ketika Sasuke membentaknya. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar Sasuke berbicara dengan nada sekeras itu padanya. Meskipun Sasuke selalu mengancamnya, tetapi dia tidak pernah meneriakinya, dia juga tidak pernah kasar padanya._

" _Tunggu di sini, dan tutup matamu." Katanya. Sasuke berjalan menuju ke Sasori dan gerombolan kingkong sirkusnya–itu sebutan dari Sasuke untuk mereka. "Kalian, majulah!" katanya._

 _Naruto tidak bisa menutup matanya ketika orang-orang itu menerjang Sasuke. Meninju wajahnya, menendang perutnya, punggungnya, bahkan menendang kepalanya. Gadis itu menjerit ketika Sasuke terlempar lalu menabrak barang-barang tidak terpakai di gudang itu._

 _Sasuke tidak melawan. Dia menepati kata-katanya._

 _Naruto tidak tahan. Pacarnya dipukuli seperti itu, dia merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak melakukan apa-apa. Gadis itu menangkap pergerakan Sasori yang menggenggam tongkat kayu berukuran besar, lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tergeletak dengan wajah babak belur. Kepala Sasuke bisa remuk kalau dihantam tongkat kayu itu!_

 _Naruto memekik, kakinya otomatis berlari menuju ke Sasuke. Gadis itu menghalangi tongkat kayu itu agar tak mengenai sang pacar, dia melindungi Sasuke._

 _Untunglah Sasori sempat mengerem tangannya ketika tongkat itu nyaris mengenai kepala Naruto. Pemuda itu terbelalak, tangannya sedikit gemetar ketika sadar Naruto hampir tewas ditangannya. Meskipun dia berandalan, tetapi dia tidak akan menyakiti wanita. Ancamannya tadi hanyalah untuk memancing agar Sasuke tidak melawan._

 _Buktinya, ketika Naruto diculik dia sama sekali tidak menyakiti Naruto, kan?_

 _Sasuke berusaha bangkit, tetapi badannya terasa remuk. Dia menggenggam pergelangan tangan sang pacar. Matanya menatap ngeri pada tongkat kayu yang nyaris menghantam kepala Naruto._

" _N-Naru … j-jangan di sini, berbahaya." Kata Sasuke terbata-bata. Dadanya terasa sakit ketika dia berbicara._

" _Kau itu bodoh atau apa, hah?!" perkataan itu bukan untuk Sasuke, tetapi untuk Sasori. Naruto berdiri, berkacak pinggang, "Bukan begini caranya! Sasuke 1 lawan 1 dengan adikmu, kenapa kau main keroyokan?!"_

" _Kau tahu apa tentang penderitaan adikku, hah? Adikku masuk rumah sakit!"_

 _Dada Naruto kembang kempis menahan amarah, "Kau pikir, dengan menghajar Sasuke seperti ini, akan menyelesaikan masalah? Kalau teman-teman Sasuke tidak terima, kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi pada kau dan adikmu?! Adikmu bisa saja diseret ke gudang seperti aku, lalu dipukuli membabi buta seperti kau memukuli Sasuke! Pakai otakmu!" Naruto menyemburkan amarahnya._

 _Sasori terkesiap, seperti menyadari omongan Naruto ada benarnya. Pemuda itu menghela napasnya, lalu melemparkan tongkat kayu itu. Dia memberi perintah pada anak buahnya untuk meninggalkan gudang tak terpakai itu._

 _Sepeninggal Sasori, Naruto memeluk Sasuke, lalu dengan panik memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke ketika pemuda itu terbatuk, memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Suigetsu dan Juugo datang menolong Sasuke setelah Naruto menelepon mereka dengan panik._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menghela napasnya ketika teringat masa remajanya bersama Sasuke. Benar-benar masa remaja penuh ketegangan. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka, pemuda berandalan yang ditonjoknya di kereta karena salah paham itulah yang akan menjadi suaminya.

Kini, Sasuke bukanlah remaja labil yang suka berkelahi. Dia sudah berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Sasuke berubah menjadi lelaki yang bertanggung jawab setelah ia menikah dengan Naruto. Apalagi setelah Menma hadir diantara mereka, Sasuke semakin giat bekerja untuk menghidupi anak dan istrinya.

Meskipun gaji Sasuke cukup untuk membiayai mereka bertiga, tetapi Naruto tak sampai hati. Dia juga bekerja, untuk membantu ekonomi keluarga. Menma juga sudah besar dan sudah bisa ditinggal di rumah.

"Naru, kau tidak ingin ganti baju?" tanya Sasuke. "Bajumu basah."

"Oh, iya." Naruto melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke, "Aku ganti baju dulu, ya." Naruto beranjak dari pangkuan Sasuke untuk berganti baju, tetapi gerakannya terhenti ketika Sasuke mencekal lengannya. "Ada apa?"

Sasuke berdiri. Dia menatap Naruto dalam, lalu memeluk istrinya dengan erat. Naruto bingung, tetapi dia membalas pelukan Sasuke. Naruto baru menyadari tubuh suaminya dingin, tidak hangat seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Naru. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu." Katanya. "Aku juga sangat menyayangi Menma, anak kita."

Naruto tertegun, tidak biasanya Sasuke mengumbar kata cinta seperti ini? Sasuke itu tipe pria yang menyatakan perasaannya lewat tindakan, bukan sekedar kata-kata manis belaka.

"Iya. Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke. Menma juga sangat sayang padamu, kau tahu kan, kalau dia sangat mengidolakanmu? Baginya, kau adalah ayah terhebat."

Sasuke mengurai pelukannya. Mata hitam itu berkaca-kaca. "Aku tahu, Naruto. Aku tahu. Terima kasih sudah hadir di hidupku, juga terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah kau berikan padaku, bahkan memberiku anak yang hebat dan pintar seperti Menma."

"Kau itu bicara apa, sih?"

Sasuke mencium dahi Naruto, kedua pipinya, kemudian mengecup bibirnya dengan agak lama. Ketika ciuman itu terlepas, dia tersenyum. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. "Sampaikan salamku pada Menma. Katakan, kalau aku menyayanginya." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto semakin mengerut bingung, "Mm, ya … akan aku sampaikan." Katanya dengan nada ragu. Apa Sasuke salah makan?

"Sekarang gantilah bajumu. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Katanya. "Sekali lagi aku mencintaimu, Naru. Dan … maafkan aku jika selama ini aku selalu menyusahkanmu." Sasuke mengecup pipi Naruto.

Naruto menuruti perintah Sasuke, meskipun dia merasa aneh dengan sikap suaminya malam ini. Dia berjalan ke kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Naruto membersihkan tubuhnya, lalu berganti dengan pakaian bersih yang tadi diambilnya dari lemari.

Wanita itu teringat pada ponselnya yang kehabisan baterai. Setelah mengisi ulang baterai selama sepuluh menit, ponsel itu ia nyalakan. Dia mengerut bingung mendapati ada puluhan telepon tak terjawab dan puluhan pesan yang dikirim dari beberapa orang.

"Mengapa mereka mengirimiku pesan sebanyak ini?"

Baru saja Naruto hendak membuka pesan-pesan itu ada sebuah telepon masuk dari Ino. Sahabatnya sejak SMA itu menikah dengan teman sekantor Sasuke, jadi mereka tetap berteman sampai sekarang.

"Ya, Ino, ada apa?"

Suara Ino terdengar serak dan seperti menahan tangis, _"Kau kemana saja, Naru? S-Sasuke … hiks!"_

Kening Naruto berkerut bingung, "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis? Sasuke kenapa?"

" _S-Sasuke kecelakaan! Dia meninggal di tempat!"_

Naruto tersentak mendengar perkataan Ino, "Ino! Jangan bercanda seperti itu! Aku tidak suka!" katanya, "Sasuke ada di rumah bersamaku!"

" _Apa maksudmu?! Sasuke ada di Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha! Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan, Naru! Mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan, kemudian terguling! Cepat kemari, Naru!"_

Naruto tidak bisa berpikir. Otaknya serasa buntu. Bagaimana bisa Ino mengatakan Sasuke kecelakaan? Jelas-jelas Sasuke duduk di ruang tamu sambil bermanja-manja dengannya.

Tanpa menghiraukan Ino yang memanggil-manggil namanya di telepon, Naruto berlari keluar kamar. Dan … ruang keluarga itu sepi. Bahkan televisi yang tadi dinyalakan oleh Sasuke juga dalam keadaan mati, padahal Naruto tidak mematikannya tadi.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto. "Sasuke, kau dimana?" Naruto berlari mengelilingi rumah, mengecek tiap sudut mencari keberadaan sang suami. Tetapi wanita itu tidak menemukan keberadaan sang suami dimana pun.

Hati Naruto mulai dijalari rasa takut. Dia menyambar jaket dan tasnya, lalu pergi ke Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha, sesuai dengan petunjuk Ino. Disana, dia melihat Ino, Sai–suami Ino–Itachi, mertuanya, bahkan Menma …

"I-Ibu, mana Sasuke?" kata Naruto pada ibu mertuanya yang menangis sesenggukan. Wanita itu berdiri, lalu memeluk Naruto sambil berderai air mata.

"S-Sasuke sudah pergi … Naru …" gumamnya, di sela isak tangisnya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukan sang ibu mertua dengan sedikit kasar, "Kalian jangan bercanda, ya! Ini tidak lucu!" Mata Naruto menangkap sosok sang anak yang sedang menangis dipelukan Itachi.

"Menma, Sayang, dimana Papa?" tanya Naruto pada anak laki-lakinya.

Tangis Menma makin keras, "Mama! Papa terluka di sana! Papa tidak bergerak, tidak membuka matanya ketika aku menyuruhnya bangun!" Menma menangis histeris.

Naruto nyaris lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Dia menarik tangan sang anak, lalu masuk ke ruangan yang ditunjuk Menma. Naruto mengenali seseorang disana. Dan itu … Sasuke.

Tangis Naruto pecah, wanita itu menangis meraung-raung di atas jenazah sang suami. Suami yang sangat dicintainya. Menma memeluk tubuh sang ibu, mereka berangkulan sambil menangis.

Sasuke … suaminya sudah tidak bernyawa. Kepalanya terluka parah, sepertinya itulah penyebab tewasnya sang suami.

Pantas saja! Pantas saja tadi Sasuke bersikap aneh. Dia berkata 'aku mencintaimu' berkali-kali pada Naruto, bahkan mengucapkannya secara gamblang. Sasukenya sudah pergi … untuk selamanya.

Naruto teringat kembali pertemuan terakhirnya bersama Sasuke. Mungkin itu adalah arwah Sasuke yang sedang mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya.

Naruto menatap wajah sang anak, bagaimana bisa Sasuke tega meninggalkan Menma? Menma masih terlalu kecil, dia masih membutuhkan sosok ayah yang dikaguminya. Kenapa Sasuke tega meninggalkannya? Kenapa!

Naruto mengusap pipi Sasuke yang pucat dan dingin, lalu mengecup pipi jenazah suaminya dengan sayang. Dia berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Selamanya akan mencintaimu."

Naruto tidak ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Hal terakhir yang didengarnya adalah suara Menma yang meneriakkan namanya dengan histeris.

"MAMA!"

Naruto pingsan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nggg… apaan ini? Hahahahaha maapkeun FF gue kali ini ga jelas dan pasaran. Tapi ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata gue ama (alm) tante yang paling gue sayang.**

 **Yah biarpun Tante gue ga dateng kaya Sasuke gitu, tapi sebelum meninggal tante gue itu berubah jadi pribadi yang lembut dan becanda-becandain gue ga jelas gitu deh. Padahal biasanya tante gue suka ngomel pagi-pagi apalagi kalo rumah belum di sapu. Dan entah kenapa tante gue keliatan cantiiiiiik bgt sampe gue betah ngeliatin wajahnya sebelum berangkat ke kampus. Namanya umur, gak ada yang tahu. Sorenya tante gue meninggal di tempat karena kecelakaan. Gue nyesel, belom pernah bilang kalo gue sayang ama tante :'(**

 **Aduh malah curcol.**

 **Btw, ada yang tinggal di Bali? Gue lagi di Bali nih. Pengen ngerasain suasana Nyepi, hehehehe. Selamat Hari Raya Nyepi, ya, bagi kalian yang merayakan :)**

 **Okay, sekian cuap-cuapnya. Semoga FF ini bisa dinikmati. Sampai jumpa di FF yang lain! *kayak ada yang nungguin FF gaje gue aja XD**

 **Adios!**


End file.
